


New Me

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Story point of view: Cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the events set during New Earth told from Lady Cassandra's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Me

**Author's Note:**

> Week Fourteen: A story from a villain’s perspective.

She had been waiting for so long, so very long, for a new body. When she saw Rose running towards the hospital, she knew this was her chance. After sending Chip to find her, Cassandra set her plan into motion. She would leave this hospital in a new body.

Pulling herself from her skin was the hardest part as it meant she would no longer be herself. She was stuck in Rose’s body. It wasn’t so bad, the body that is. Eventually she would push what was left of Rose to the back of her mind and fully take over. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Rose’s thoughts were coming through at full speed. _The Doctor._ That meant the skinny man that had been with her was the Doctor.

“Oh what is that noise?” She felt around her hips for the communication device as it started to ring and once she was able to locate it, she answered, trying her best to sound like the blonde.

It hadn’t worked, she should have known. She could hear Rose’s thoughts about the man in front of her and oh, how much she cared for him. It was then that she pulled the Doctor in for a kiss and pressed herself against him before walking away again. If Rose didn’t have the courage to kiss him, she might as well go for it.

He knew right after that she had taken over Rose’s body and despite everything they were facing, he wanted her to leave Rose’s body. With a sigh, Cassandra pulled herself from Rose’s body and entered the Doctor’s. Oh the heartbeats! Who could live in a body that had two hearts? She had no idea which way to go now, to keep listening to the two hearts beating or to listen to what Rose was telling her and leave his body.

Once again she found herself in Rose’s body and wouldn’t budge no matter how many times the Doctor had asked her. When she was inside of his head, she could hear his concern and care about Rose and how relieved he had been that she was okay. _Like anyone cared about her._ Cassandra muttered to herself, a bit dejected.

As she walked ahead of the Doctor, she saw all of these humans, or what appeared to be humans, in containment chambers. How positively awful they looked. She made a face and walked along, trying to figure out what they were doing with them. She felt Rose trying to push her out and Cassandra fought harder to keep her at bay. It was then she realized that she would never make it out of this hospital, if the Doctor had his way.

After she got him into one of the containment chambers, she decided to run. She would find Chip and run. But somehow, the Doctor got out as did all of the others in the containment chambers. As they ran, she could see the Doctor’s anger. Not only at her for taking over Rose’s body, but for also being the reason why they were running. As they tried to escape, she followed the Doctor and listened as he begged her to leave Rose. But where would she go?

The only way the Doctor would save her was if she left Rose. Why would she leave this body? The Doctor wouldn’t harm her in this body. When the pair argued that she couldn’t stay in either body, her only choice had been one of the altered humans. The thoughts, oh how lonely these people were! Cassandra couldn’t handle the loneliness and jumped back into Rose’s body. She would ignore the Doctor’s arguments, make him continue on.

Both Rose and the Doctor cared about each other, Cassandra found out as she jumped between the two of them. She read both of their thoughts. The Doctor’s were ever changing, but mainly about Rose and Rose’s, well, she worried about his safety. She watched as he ran about, trying to cure the altered humans, to make them better. She watched as the sprinklers went off with the cure to every disease they had, and as he spread it around to everyone.

It wasn’t until she was out of Rose and in Chip that she realized how the pair looked at each other, how their body language seemed to change when they were around each other. She realized that she did have someone that cared about her the way the Doctor cared about Rose; Chip. She read his thoughts and felt his peace when she entered him.

When they were on the Doctor’s ship, she watched as he checked Rose over to make sure she was okay and there were no lasting effects from when Cassandra was in her mind. Cassandra wondered if she remembered the kiss, or if that would be one of her own memories. As much as she was loathed to admit it, they both had been kind to her when she had been awful, she did hope Rose would remember the kiss and how the Doctor had thought it was Rose, not Cassandra.

The last thing she remembers before collapsing in her younger self’s arms is peace. After everything she had done, after all of the horrible things she had done, it was the last thing she thought she would ever feel. It was all thanks to the Doctor and Rose Tyler.

 


End file.
